


The Green Riding Hood

by Tokutaliaa



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokutaliaa/pseuds/Tokutaliaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the same story as the original. But other characters and a bit changed storyline. [I saw a fanart of it and wanted to write. Story is wrote before the appearance of Utsusemimaru.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Riding Hood

Once upon a time a little boy named Souji live in a little house in the end of the city. He lived with a pretty lady named Amy. Their little house was near the woods and the river. Amy made a green riding hood and one little green skirt for Souji. It suited him really. The people started calling him little green riding hood. Both of the boy and the pretty lady lived really happy.

One day, Amy heard that their grandma Nobuharu was ill. The pretty lady prepared a basket with cake and other sweet things. She gave the basket to her boy and smiled.   
“Now Souji-kun. Our good and nice Nossan is ill. Go and see how he is doing. And take your sword with yourself. We don`t want the bad things in the wood to eat you.” Amy said and kissed the boy`s forehead, before sending him to the grandma`s house. 

Walking to the little path, Souji was holding in his left hand the basket with the sweets and in his right hand, the sword. As he was going through the wood, he met one man who had a wolf tail and ears. He was dressed in leather and when he saw the little boy, the wolf stopped him.

“Where are you going, you little cutie~?” said the wolf named Ian, while looking up and down the green riding hood. The boy glared a bit at the wolf and held the basket closer to him.  
“To my grandma. What do you want?”  
“What do you have in the this basket? It smells so nice.~ Or is it coming from you? And.. where does your grandma lives? ” Ian asked, moving his tail, while getting closer to the other.  
Souji stepped back and looked at the hungry wolf. “Not far away. It is beyond that mill you see over there.”  
“What do you say..I will go in this way and you on that. Let`s see who will be first.”

So the wolf Ian ran as fast as he could, taking the shortest way, and the little green riding hood took a roundabout way, entertaining himself by gathering nuts and gathering bouquets of little flowers. Just enjoying the beauty of the nature. The wolf Ian arrived at the grandma’s house. He knocked at the door.

”Eh? Who’s there?”

“A-Ah. It`s me, your grandchild, Little Green Riding Hood.~” answered the wolf Ian, making his voice sound more girly. “I brought you a cake and other sweet things from my mother.”

The grandma Nobuharu said with soft voice. “Pull the bobbin my dear, and the latch will go up”  
Ian did what he had to go and opened the door. Suddenly he grabbed the grandma and tied the poor Nobuharu up, putting him in the wardrobe. Then the wolf Ian got into the grandma`s bed and waited for the Little Green Riding Hood to come. At last, the little boy arrived and knocked on the door.

”Who’s there~?”  
At first, hearing the playful and young voice of the wolf Ian, Souji was a bit surprised. But of course he answered. ”It is your grandchild Little Green Riding Hood. I brought you a cake and a sweet things from mother Amy.”

Ian tried to make his voice more soft and to sound like a old person, he said to the little boy. “Dear, please pull the bobbin, and the latch will go up.”

Little Green Riding Hood pulled the bobbin, and the door opened.  
The wolf said to him, hiding himself under the bedclothes, “Put the basket down sweety and come into bed with me.”  
Souji walked to the bed and sat down next to Ian.  
“Grandma how nice hands you have..”  
“All the better to play with you, my dear.”  
“Grandma, what young body you have..”  
“All the better to work with, my child.”  
“Grandma, what big ears you have.”  
“All the better to hear with, my sweety.”  
“Grandmother, what big tail—you have got?”   
“I think you guessed your friend from the wood.~” Ian licked his lips and showed himself from the blankets. He took Souji`s hand and pinned him down on the big and comfy bed. 

“Now, from where should I start you?” the wolf licked the boy`s neck and started lifting the green little skirt. The Little Green Riding Hood started screaming for help.  
Gladly, the hunter who was walking around the woods,near the little house and heard the boy`s screams. The hunter named Daigo kicked the door and pointed the rifle to the wolf Ian. 

“Stop! No raping this little innocent boy!”   
“N`aww~ was just going to ‘eat’ hiiim.”

Daigo stared shooting to the sky to scare the wolf and the hunter caught him. The little green riding hood hugged the hunter Daigo and cried,because he got scared. Of course, he calmed down the young boy and they found out that the grandma Nobuharu was in the wardrobe. They untied the grandma.Mother Amy heard about it and arrived fast. 

After this everyone lived happily forever, except for the wolf Ian.


End file.
